


The Big Spoon

by skivvysupreme



Category: Glee
Genre: Early Relationship, Height Differences, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5897494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skivvysupreme/pseuds/skivvysupreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fluffy, teensy little drabble about Kurt and Blaine's height difference :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Spoon

Blaine is up on his tip-toes, trying as hard as he can to reach the box at the back of the overhead cabinet without climbing on the countertop in the Hummel-Hudsons’ kitchen. He won’t try that again. The scandalized look on Kurt’s face from last time will deter him for the rest of his life. It’s just–he knew it hadn’t been very well-mannered of him, but he was so used to doing it at his own house, and _really_ , he’d whined in defense, what else was he expected to do in this house arranged for all these _tall_ people?

Kurt understands _why_ it happened, it’s just… the reality of Blaine’s height–well, his _lack_ thereof– hadn’t really hit him until that moment. Now, he smiles to himself when, from the living room, he hears Blaine sigh in frustration and call, “Kurt… can you grab something for me?”

When Kurt reaches the kitchen, Blaine’s still trying to get to the box of Wheat Thins, his fingertips flailing inside the open cabinet as his wrist presses against the edge, preventing him from getting any further. Kurt’s cheeks warm with affection at the sight; he just wants to wrap Blaine up in his arms and hold him close and kiss him and– _and–_

“Kurt? Can you reach the crackers, please?” Blaine asks, looking over his shoulder with his arm still raised and pointing at the crackers in question.

“I kind of want to keep watching you try, to be honest,” Kurt says, tilting his head at the way Blaine’s pressed up against the counter with his perky ass towards Kurt.

Blaine laughs in surprise, dropping from his toes and placing his palms on the counter. “Kurt…” he murmurs, his gaze turning unintentionally demure as his long eyelashes flutter in a coy little blink. He stays that way, twisted around to watch Kurt approach, until Kurt presses against him from behind and reaches over him to grab the box from the cabinet.

Kurt sets it on the counter, but he doesn’t move away. Instead, he curls close, resting his chin over Blaine’s shoulder to kiss his cheek. “Anything else you want me to grab, while I’m here?” He wraps his arms around Blaine’s stomach and hugs him tight.

“I think you already found it.” Blaine tilts his head back to kiss his cheek in return.

“Mm-hmm. You’re just so cute, and small–”

“I’m not… _small_ …”

“Smaller than me,” Kurt amends.

Either his hips twitch forward at that observation, or Blaine’s press back, neither is sure; the motion nestles their hips together, placing Blaine’s ass snugly in Kurt’s lap.

Kurt’s breath hitches at the pressure, but he still doesn’t move away. The equator rule is in effect, of course, but that line has been fading lately, hinting at something both of them are looking forward to but aren’t quite ready to articulate.

Besides, his _hands_ are still north of the border.

“I never imagined having this,” he admits, whispering in Blaine’s ear. They’re alone, but this feels like a confession. “I always pictured bigger guys, crushed on bigger guys. And everyone always said I was–well. I didn’t think I would get to be the big spoon.”

Blaine puts his arms over Kurt’s and snuggles into his hold. “I used to picture the same thing. At least one of us got what he wanted. Thank god for growth spurts.”

Kurt snorts. “Don’t get me wrong, I love this.” He backs up a bit so he can turn Blaine around in his arms. Blaine goes without hesitation, pliant and willing and  _maneuverable–_ and that thrills him. He kisses his adorable boyfriend on the lips then, pushing him back against the counter, and Blaine just tips his head back and sinks into it.

“Mmmm… I love _you_ ,” Blaine sighs, resting his hands on Kurt’s hips. “For the record, though, I do like being the big spoon, too, on those times when we switch.”

Kurt hums in agreement, kissing him again. “I know, and I know. But, right this second? You’re right where I want you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted as an answer ficlet on tumblr for an anon who suggested "something about their height difference :D"


End file.
